Adicción
by Chihaya Ayase
Summary: — Killua. —¿Hmm? — respondió el chico desde el sofá mientras saboreaba uno de tantos Chocorobots que se había comido ese día. Gon carraspeó. — Si sigues comiendo chocolate te saldrán granos.
1. Día uno

**¡Ohayou gozaimasu! ¡Aquí estoy de vuelta con el mini fic que os comenté! Qué emocionada estoy, de verdad, pero es que cada vez que escribo sobre estos dos, acabo fangirleando como una loca, qué se le va a hacer xDD La historia está centrada en la saga de York Shin, así que seguramente aparecerán más personajes, entre ellos el Genei Ryodan.**

 **¡Espero que os guste y os haga pasar un buen rato!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hunter x hunter pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi.**

 **PD: Akira yaoi, te contesto por aquí al otro review! Me alegra que te gustase la viñeta a pesar de que fuese del género angst. Lo bueno es que todo este mini fic va a estar plagado de comedia, así que habrá poquito angst, que yo también sufro mucho escribiendo drama T.T ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! Muchos besos :D**

* * *

 _ **-Adicción-**_

 _ **Prólogo: Día uno**_

 **23.30**

— Killua.

— ¿Hmm? — respondió el chico desde el sofá mientras saboreaba uno de tantos Chocorobots que se había comido ese día.

Gon permanecía sentado en el suelo, cerca de él mientras leía una revista. Después de haber llegado esa noche al hotel y haber encontrado a Leorio ebrio, bebiendo con Zepairu y más exaltado de lo habitual, habían tenido que distraerlo, atarlo y acostarlo en la cama para que se durmiese y así no armase jaleo.

Ahora que Zepairu se había marchado y que todo había vuelto más o menos a la normalidad, ambos habían decidido descansar un poco antes de irse a dormir.

Gon carraspeó.

— Killua. Si sigues comiendo chocolate, te saldrán granos.

Killua Zoldyck, confuso, se removió en su sitio y lo miró mientras continuaba degustando su dulce favorito como si nada.

— ¿De dónde has sacado esa tontería, Gon?

El chico extendió la revista para que le echase un vistazo.

— Lo dice aquí, Killua.

Él, haciéndose el desinteresado la cogió y la ojeó por encima.

— Si esto fuera verdad, Gon, mi cara ahora mismo sería… _horrible._

Gon se incorporó un poco.

— ¡Pero… ¿y si es cierto, Killua?! ¡Estoy preocupado! ¡Si sigues comiendo tantos Chocorobots, tarde o temprano ocurrirá! — hizo una pausa, para más tarde, dejarse caer abatido sobre la alfombra que había junto al sofá— Aunque creo que ya no tiene remedio…

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amigo.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Gon?

— Es que es imposible que _tú_ dejes el chocolate, Killua.

El chico rechinó los dientes. ¡¿Acaso Gon lo estaba…llamando débil?!

— ¡Claro que es posible, Gon! ¡Puedo estar el tiempo que quiera sin comer! ¡No lo necesito para sobrevivir!

El chico se rió falsamente y lo miró sin creer ninguna de sus palabras.

— Pero Killua, cuando llegamos a York shin tuvimos que buscar por toda la ciudad durante horas porque querías Chocorobots...

— ¿Y?

— Y casi te volviste loco cuando fuimos a ver a Mito-san y te dije que en mi casa no había…

La vena de la frente de Killua empezó a palpitar.

— Y también te pusiste furioso cuando se agotaron en…

— ¡Vale, Gon! ¡Ya me ha quedado claro! — colérico, dejó caer la revista al suelo y se puso en pie de un salto— ¡Te voy a demostrar que puedo estar el tiempo que quiera sin comer chocolate!

Al alzar la voz, Leorio con la boca abierta y babeando un poco, murmuró una sarta de incoherencias entre las que sólo se pudieron distinguir algunas frases: _Cállate mocoso o… qué chica más guapa, soy doctor, dame tu número. Necesitas una revisión… y yo quiero examinarte… a fondo…  
_  
Killua apretó los puños e hizo como que no lo había escuchado. Leorio por su parte, siguió roncando.

— ¿El tiempo que yo quiera, Killua? — preguntó Gon, eufórico.

— ¡No! Esto, me refería a…— ¡su amigo lo había entendido mal! ¡Se suponía que esa decisión era suya!

Pero Gon ya había empezado a sonreír.

 _Demasiado tarde, Killua Zoldyck._

— ¡Genial, Killua! ¡Entonces estarás… — a Killua se le encogió el estómago al ver que se llevaba la mano a la barbilla. Por favor, que no fuera un mes. ¡Que no fuera un mes! ¡Todo menos eso!

— ¡Un año!

Killua estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y la boca se le quedó pastosa.

— ¡¿Hah?! — gritó pálido como un cadáver.

Gon sacó la lengua.

— Sólo bromeaba, Killua—. repuso sonriendo.

Killua le dio un golpe en la frente.

— ¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma, _baka_!

Gon se llevó la mano a la nuca.

— _Gomen,_ Killua—. en ese momento carraspeó y se puso serio. Por algún motivo sus ojos empezaron a brillar de emoción— Hmm, tendrás que estar cinco días sin comer chocolate desde hoy. ¿Te parece bien?

Killua hundió las manos en los bolsillos.

Cinco días… Eso significaba… cerca de 120 horas, 7.200 minutos, 432.000 segundos, cinco puestas de sol, veinte comidas, cinco meriendas sin Chocorobots…Podría superarlo… sí… ¡sin problemas! Aunque por alguna razón ni él mismo se lo creía.

— Sí, claro—. repuso procurando sonar convincente— ¿Qué ocurrirá… si pierdo, Gon? Sólo… tengo curiosidad.

Gon comenzó a pensar. A pensar. Y a pensar. ¿Qué castigo le imponía a Killua en el caso hipotético de que rompiera su promesa? Llegó un momento en que literalmente empezó a salir humo de sus orejas.

— Ehh… hmmm…ehh…— murmuraba de brazos cruzados intentando buscar la solución hasta que dio en el clavo— ¡Ya sé, Killua! ¡Estarás un mes sin comer chocolate u otro tipo de dulce!

Killua tragó saliva.

 _Un mes._

Aquello no sonaba nada bien.

— ¿Y si yo gano? — preguntó sonriendo como un gato travieso.

— ¡Le diremos a Leorio que nos lleve a una tienda de dulces y podrás comer todos los que quieras con mi dinero!

Killua se dio por satisfecho. No le hacía mucha gracia que el vejestorio de Leorio los acompañase pero al menos podría hartarse de comer chocolate.

— Me parece bien, Gon—. ambos unieron los meñiques para sellar la promesa y a Killua lo recorrió un calor extraño al notar el tacto suave de la mano de Gon acariciando la suya.

No era la primera vez que hacían algo así, pero por algún motivo, el chico tuvo la necesidad de romper rápidamente el contacto porque se sentía demasiado alterado.

No obstante, intentó no darle importancia y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá.

— Killua—. lo llamó Gon una vez más.

Él lo observó y se dio cuenta de que fruncía el ceño, molesto.

— Qué ocurre, Gon.

— Dame lo que tienes en el bolsillo—. exigió, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Killua suspiró asqueado y se vio obligado a sacar el Chocorobot que aún no se había terminado de comer. Con reticencia y mucho dolor en su corazón, acabó entregándoselo a Gon.

El chico se puso feliz al ver que su amigo por fin daba el primer paso para dejar el vicio que tanto le gustaba.

— ¿Ves cómo no ha sido tan difícil, Killua?

— Te he dicho que puedo hacerlo, Gon—. masculló soltando una falsa risotada. ¡Jamás había dejado un Chocorobot a medias!

 _¡Jamás!_

¡Antes prefería que su hermano Milluki le diese mil latigazos!

La situación no mejoró cuando vio como su amigo abría el mueble donde estaba la basura y lo tiraba sin ningún miramiento. Killua se atragantó como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en las entrañas. Y lo peor de todo… el regusto a chocolate que aún quedaba en su lengua estaba empezando a desaparecer y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportarlo.

Definitivamente iban a ser cinco días muy largos para nuestro querido Killua Zoldyck.

* * *

 **Ohh Dioss, me da a mí que Killua va a sufrir bastante y desde luego Gon no le va a quitar el ojo de encima para que no pueda romper la promesa. ¿Creéis que Killua será capaz de resistir la tentación y aguantar hasta el final? ¿O sufrirá los terribles efectos secundarios debido a la abstinencia? Me da a mí que esto va a ser puro caos o.O Además, parece ser que ha sentido algo extraño al tocar a Gon pero por ahora no le ha dado mucha importancia. Veremos a ver… :O *-***

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo! ¡Muchos besitos!**


	2. Día dos

**¡Hola a todas! Aquí vuelvo con el segundo capítulo de este mini fic! Veremos a ver cómo transcurren estos cinco días para Killua, pero tengo la sensación de que no van a ser nada fáciles.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a _Hyuu Elric, Kzmiau y Akira yaoi_ por vuestros reviews! :D ****¡Este capítulo va dedicado a vosotras!**

 **Akira yaoi:** ¡Hola Akira! Desde luego Gon va a hacer sufrir de lo lindo a nuestro pobre Killua xDD Qué penita me da u.u con lo feliz que es él con sus queridos Chocorobots! Espero que te guste el segundo capítulo :D Muchos besos!

* * *

 **-** _ **Día dos-**_

Lo normal cuando alguien se levanta con resaca es que tenga un dolor insoportable de cabeza, que no le apetezca hablar con nadie y que esté de muy mal humor, pero esa mañana, Leorio irradiaba felicidad.

Gon le había contado todo lo sucedido durante la noche anterior y ya estaba al corriente de la apuesta que había hecho con Killua Zoldyck.

— Así que el mocoso no puede comer chocolate durante cinco días… interesante…— murmuró mientras terminaban de desayunar unas tostadas.

— ¡Sí, Leorio! ¡Y si Killua pierde, no podrá probar ningún tipo de dulce durante un mes!

Leorio esbozó una sonrisa perversa. Tenía que conseguir como fuera que el mocoso fracasase y perdiese la apuesta. ¡Iba a ser un espectáculo verle sufrir durante esos días!

Killua, por su parte, permanecía tumbado en el sofá con unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta las mejillas, sin fuerzas ni para unirse a la conversación. Nunca se habría imaginado que le costaría tanto superar la primera noche y desde luego que sus amigos estuvieran mencionando cada dos por tres la palabra _Chocorobot_ en el desayuno no ayudaba.

Molesto, se incorporó y hundió las manos en sus bolsillos.

— Killua, ¿no vas desayunar?— preguntó Gon con una tostada en la mano sin dejar de sonreír.

— No me apetece, Gon—. espetó— ¿No se supone que hoy íbamos a continuar buscando a los miembros del Genei Ryodan? — luego centró la mirada en Leorio— Si ayer un vejestorio que conozco hubiera estado investigando en vez de pasar el tiempo emborrachándose con Zepairu… _ejem, ejem_. Todo sería mejor si Kurapika estuviese aquí.

—¡Qué has dicho, mocoso!— Leorio, con el ceño fruncido se levantó de la mesa enfadado, pero inmediatamente se le ocurrió una idea e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada. ¿Killua quería fastidiarle? Él haría lo mismo. _Tenía un plan_ — ¡Ahh! Ahora vamos a dar un paseo y a echar un vistazo por la ciudad, chicos. Aunque antes… me gustaría que fuésemos a un lugar.

— ¿A qué lugar, Leorio? — preguntó Gon curioso, con la boca aún llena de comida.

— Es un secreto—. murmuró el doctor sin dejar de mirar de forma misteriosa a Killua pero el chico lo ignoró por completo y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá.

Gon se impacientó.

— ¡Moo! ¡Leorio! ¡Dímelo! ¡Quiero saberlo!

El doctor soltó una risita.

— Tranquilo, Gon. Pronto lo averiguarás. Muy pronto. 

* * *

****Al cabo de unas horas, los tres chicos habían recorrido las calles de York Shin en busca del lugar secreto del que hablaba Leorio.

Gon parecía estar cada vez más entusiasmado por averiguar de qué se trataba y Killua lo único que quería era regresar al hotel para comer algo pues no haber desayunado había provocado que ahora sus tripas no dejasen de rugir y le daba demasiada vergüenza ir paseándose por la vida como si fuese una orquesta musical.

— ¡Ya hemos llegado, chicos! — exclamó Leorio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Killua se vino abajo cuando alzó la vista, que hasta ahora había permanecido pegada al suelo, y vio que frente a ellos se encontraba la tienda de dulces más grande de toda la ciudad.

— ¡Waa, Leorio! ¡Esto es genial!— exclamó Gon apresurándose a entrar.

— ¡Ehh, mocoso!— canturreó el doctor felizmente mientras le hacía un ademán con la mano a Killua para que los siguiese, pues había dado un paso hacia atrás instintivamente— No te quedes ahí. ¡Ven con nosotros!

Killua nunca había odiado tanto a Leorio como en ese instante. ¡Se la había jugado!

— Maldito…— murmuró dispuesto a largarse pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Gon regresaba a por él y lo cogía del brazo, no tuvo más remedio que entrar en aquel paraíso que ahora tenía prohibido.

La estancia estaba repleta de estanterías con infinidad de dulces. Había chocolates de todo tipo, helados de todos los sabores y al fondo, junto a una fuente de chocolate blanco, se encontraba una urna abarrotada de Chocorobots. Algunos de ellos eran de sabores nuevos, hasta ahora desconocidos para el chico de ojos azules.

Killua se quedó atónito, se le empezó a hacer la boca agua y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre la fuente, pero rápidamente cabeceó para volver en sí.

¡Aquel sitio era peligroso! ¡No podía permanecer más tiempo allí si no quería volverse loco!

— ¡Oe, vámonos ya! ¡Tenemos que buscar a los miembros del Genei Ryodan! ¡No podemos perder el tiempo de esta forma! ¡Oe, Gon!

Pero Gon se había emocionado tanto que había empezado a coger todo lo que encontraba a su paso, dispuesto a llevárselo. Y no era el único. Leorio no se quedaba atrás, pues se había apoderado de una piruleta gigante hecha de tres tipos de chocolate que pensaba comerse en cuanto la pagase.

— ¡Killua!— exclamó Gon enseñándole unos nuevos Chocorobots que habían lanzado al mercado— ¿No quieres uno? ¡Ahh, _gomen,_ lo olvidaba! ¡No puedes comer hasta dentro de cinco días!

Killua apretó los puños. ¿Cómo podía Gon hacerle algo tan cruel? ¡Se suponía que era su amigo! En ese momento la ira lo cegó y dedujo que todo había sido un plan de él y Leorio para que no pudiera resistirlo y cayese en la tentación.

— Me largo al hotel, Gon—. espetó dando media vuelta y alzó la mano a modo de despedida.

Gon se extrañó al ver que se enfadaba mucho. Después de todo, el chico no lo había hecho a propósito a pesar de que su amigo creyese lo contrario.

— ¡Pero Killua…!

Sin embargo, el Zoldyck ya había salido por la puerta.

Leorio, sintiendo que había triunfado, soltó una carcajada pero al ver que la preciosa dependienta de la tienda lo observaba como si fuese un psicópata, carraspeó y se ajustó las gafas haciéndose el interesante.

Gon, en cambio, se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo mal que lo debía estar pasando su amigo y volvió a mirar el Chocorobot que tenía en la mano. A pesar de que Killua no pudiera comer dulces hasta que finalizase la apuesta, podía comprárselo y guardarlo en el hotel para darle una sorpresa el fin de semana en caso de que ganase.

— Leorio, ¿crees que a Killua le gustará este nuevo Chocorobot? ¿O mejor compro éste?— preguntó ante un amplio surtido de sabores.

— Mejor llévale esto. Seguro que al mocoso… digo a Killua, le encantará—. comentó maliciosamente dándole una chocolatina que contenía trazas de pimientos rojos, pero Gon parecía haber tomado una decisión y lo ignoró por completo.

Una vez que finalizó la compra, ambos regresaron al hotel. 

* * *

Killua no dejaba de removerse en el sofá. No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado pero que Gon y Leorio aún no hubieran vuelto lo estaba sacando de quicio.

Seguramente se habrían hartado de comer chocolate. ¡Sin él! Furioso, se levantó de un salto y empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creerlo!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente.

— ¡Killua! ¡Ya hemos vuelto!— exclamó Gon abalanzándose sobre él mientras saboreaba una chocolatina que llevaba en la mano— ¡Moo! ¿Por qué te has ido?

Killua no respondió. Sólo chasqueó la lengua y se apartó un poco.

Leorio en cambio, tuvo que empujar la puerta con el pie para cerrarla porque iba cargado con bolsas llenas de dulces. Intentando no tropezarse, se dirigió a la nevera que había en la habitación y comenzó a guardarlo todo, eufórico. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Killua para ver su expresión y se rió para sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de lo estresado que estaba. Sólo había que fijarse en sus uñas. Se había dedicado a comérselas durante toda la tarde.

— Killua, no te preocupes—. repuso Gon sin dejar de masticar la chocolatina— Estos días pasarán rápido, ya verás. Si consigues aguantar hasta el viernes, volveremos a ir a esa tienda y podrás comer todo lo que quieras. ¡¿Verdad, Leorio?!

— Sí, sí, claro—. el doctor esbozó una falsa sonrisa mientras continuaba colocando los dulces en la nevera para que no se derritiesen.

Killua, por su parte, durante todo el tiempo que había estado solo, había preparado un discurso dispuesto a echarle la bronca a Gon, porque quería decirle un par de cosas que no le habían gustado en absoluto pero cuando vio la mancha de chocolate que tenía junto a la boca, se quedo mudo.

Instintivamente, se pasó la punta de la lengua por esa zona.

— ¿Killua?

— Ehh, sí, Gon. Claro. El viernes—. contestó rápidamente. Había empezado a ponerse muy nervioso y no sabía por qué. Pero esa mancha de chocolate en la comisura de los labios de Gon lo estaba matando.

Lo estaba tentando demasiado.

 _''Me apetece probarlo''_

Ante ese pensamiento, se asustó. ¡¿Probarlo?! ¿Directamente de la boca de Gon? ¡¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?!

Sintió un calor extraño recorriéndole todo el cuerpo hasta llegar ahí abajo.

¡Eran los efectos secundarios! ¡Tenía que ser eso! Había leído sobre ellos en una revista hacía mucho tiempo. Al parecer cuando alguien tenía adicción hacia algo y lo dejaba, aparecían los llamados efectos secundarios. ¡Pero él no era ningún adicto! ¡No tenía por qué estar pensando en lamer la boca de Gon ni en probar el chocolate de sus labios! ¡Ni siquiera debía replanteárselo!

Sin embargo, era incapaz de apartar la mirada de la boca de Gon.

— Killua, tienes mala cara—. añadió el moreno al ver que su amigo, que hasta ese momento había estado muy pálido se empezaba a poner muy rojo, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

Killua por fin reaccionó.

— ¡Límpiate la boca _, baka_!— gritó ofuscado y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de girarse bruscamente sobre sus talones para irse a dormir. Iracundo se dejó caer sobre la cama y se echó las sábanas por encima, cubriéndose por completo.

Gon inclinó un poco la cabeza y lo miró sin comprender nada. Luego se aproximó a Leorio.

— ¿Crees que Killua estará bien?

Leorio, que había observado cada detalle de la escena y se había percatado de la reacción del Zoldyck, contuvo la risa y carraspeó.

— Ohh sí, Gon—. repuso tranquilamente— Ahh, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte. Mientras estuvimos separados estos últimos meses, ya sabes que estuve leyendo y estudiando muchos libros sobre medicina—. comentó seriamente— Y en uno de esos libros leí que cuando una persona, en este caso el mocoso, tiene algún tipo de adicción, lo mejor es exponerlo durante todo el día. Cuanto más, mejor. Así terminará superando su obsesión por el chocolate.

Gon lo miró sorprendido.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

Leorio asintió muy convencido.

— ¿Qué te parece si mañana nosotros desayunamos pastel de chocolate, Gon?— inquirió intentando contener en vano la sonrisa diabólica que se dibujaba en sus labios— No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de preparar algo para el mocoso. Quizá una ensalada o un poco de pan y agua.

— ¿Eso ayudará a Killua?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Cuánto más tiempo pase rodeado de chocolate, más pronto lo superará!

Gon, siendo tan inocente como era confió plenamente en su compañero. Después de todo lo que más quería era ayudar a Killua y si tenía que tomar un pastel de chocolate con Leorio y saborearlo delante de él, así lo haría.

¡Todo era por el bien de su más preciado amigo!

* * *

 **¡Ohhhh! ¡Las cosas se complican! Killua está empezando a tener pensamientos extraños hacia Gon aunque él piensa que se debe a los ''efectos secundarios'', por estar tantas horas sin probar chocolate! ¡No se lo cree ni él! xDD Y desde luego, Leorio tiene muy mala leche! Cómo está disfrutando con todo esto! En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Ah, por cierto, qué mono Gon queriendo comprarle un Chocorobot a Killua para dárselo cuando pasen los cinco días de la apuesta, ¿no creéis? *-***

 **¡En fin, volveréeee! ¡Muchos besos! :D**


End file.
